convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakuei Ren
Hakuei Ren is a character from the manga and anime series Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. She makes her official debut in ''Genesis''. Canon Hakuei is the First Imperial Princess of the militant Kou Empire, an empire which has been on the rise as a powerhouse due to their acquisition of five Dungeon Capturers. These are namely Hakuei and four of her stepsiblings - Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, and Kougyoku. She serves her family and the empire as a military general with her own forces, and is the master of Paimon, the Djinn of Maniacal Love and Chaos. Her only (living) brother is Ren Hakuryuu, her father - the predecessor and older brother of the current emperor - and her two older brothers dying in a fire orchestrated by her mother. Hakuei isn't aware of this, unlike Hakuryuu. Early in the manga and in the anime's first season, during the Kouga Tribe arc, she makes her debut as the first Kou royalty to make an appearance in the series. She and her forces have been sent to conquer the strong horse riding tribe, the Kouga, which the princess hoped to accomplish through more peaceful means. Hampering her efforts to reach an understanding with the Kouga is one of her "advisers," a war-loving man called Ryosai. We get more of a look into her beliefs and insights. Hakuei truly desires to bring about world peace and prosperity through peaceful means of uniting the world underneath her country. This is where she first encounters the series's protagonist, Aladdin. A mysterious boy with a flying turban and a strange air about him, seeming wiser than his age suggests. He asks her not to hurt or attack the Kouga people because he cares about them, and Hakuei asserts that she plans to get their agreement without violence. Unfortunately, men such as Ryosai didn't share her ideals and during her campaign, he and his men worked without her knowing to spark a war between her army and the Kouga people. Hakuei races to put a stop to this after the Kouga's elder is attacked without her knowledge, standing up to an entire group of furious warriors and taking an attack without flinching to prove her sincerity. She gets a scar on her chin that stays throughout the series. She almost gets killed by Ryosai and his group of insurgents in a plot to frame the Kouga after reconciling with them through the shaman and Aladdin's help. Before Ryosai was able to kill her and her attendant, though, Aladdin interfered and saved the two, before he met her djinn Paimon and learned more about himself. After this, she returns to Kou with her newly loyal Kouga forces, presumably on good terms with the young magi. Pre-Convergence Prior to her capture by Umbrella, Hakuei was in one of her encampments in an unnamed area in the Kou empire's lands. It is presumed that this takes place some time after the Kouga Tribe Arc, as she has already acquired over a hundred Household Members and achieved a full djinn equip, but hasn't yet reappeared in the Magi series. The timeline is likely set after the Balbadd arc, since Hakuei made a vague reference to the Black Djinn. Plot Involvement Genesis Hakuei first wakes up along with the rest of the captive cast at the beginning of Genesis. Lost and confused, and concerned about losing her djinn vessel Paimon, she eventually meets and becomes allies with Road, Alucard, and Cagliostro. She spars with Alucard and loses against him, but is very impressed by his abilities. She also shows curiosity and interest in her new allies' own worlds and stories, the group bonding over sharing their own snippets about their respective places. As the group encounters the mutants and monsters that Umbrella created, Hakuei is one of the primary fighters in the group, assisting others with the use of Paimon's wind powers and defending, and sometimes using swordsmanship in place of her djinn's powers to fight. An attraction and connection is eventually shown throughout the game during her interactions with Alucard. Initially, Hakuei seems to have only friendly and familial feelings towards him, but there are also hints that she admires him for his choices and his self-control, as well as feeling touched by his concern for her and Road. The princess unknowingly flusters the dhampir a few times during the spare moments of relief the group has along the way. When it came to the murders and the traitors in the game, Hakuei showed a refusal to let herself be swayed by her emotions and suspicions, and also insisted on fairness. However, she may not be as neutral as the tried to be, considering her affinity to Alucard who later became suspect to the others in the group. Throughout the suspicion, Hakuei, Road, and Cagliostro are the few who stood firm that the dhampir was innocent until the last traitors were revealed. In the final battle against Diablo, Hakuei was saved from getting hit by Shirou in an attack by Diablo by Cagliostro. This and the injuries she gets angered Alucard enough for him to attack the demon, but Hakuei pulls him back and embraces him. As the rest of the group decided not to fight, thinking it was the way to turn Diablo's power against him, the devil defeats the group, revealing that the fight was an illusion. Before this was revealed and they thought they were going to die, Alucard returned the embrace and spoke some words to Hakuei. Epilogue(s) Genesis In the end, though the entertain the thought of living with one another, both Hakuei and Alucard exchange an emotional farewell, before returning to their respective home worlds. Their full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Alucard - A major recurring character from Castlevania who also made his debut in Genesis. The two of them quickly became close allies since the start of the event. It is shown throughout the game and their interactions that they share an attraction toward each other, with the possibility of something deeper. Hakuei proves to be a valuable listener to Alucard, as well as accepting and encouraging of his flaws and virtues both. At the epilogue of Genesis, Hakuei kissed Alucard, and the attraction is affirmed between the two to mean a possible relationship in the future. * Road Kamelot - A recurring antagonist in D.Gray-man who also debuted in Genesis. Road also became allies with Hakuei, as well as Alucard by extension. * Cagliostro - ''A character from Granblue Fantasy who also debuted in ''Genesis. ''After acquainting with Alucard, Cagliostro, by extension, acquainted with Hakuei. * ''Azura - ''A character from 'Fire Emblem' who also debuted in ''Genesis. Hakuei and Azura shared a friendly camaraderie with each other, relating to their situations both as princesses who make difficult choices and as fellow warriors. Gallery Partialdjinnequip.jpg|Hakuei's partial Djinn Equip as seen in her spar with Alucard in Genesis. Hakuei anime design.png|Hakuei's character design from the anime. Her Metal Vessel, a white fan or flabellum, is also shown on the right. Trivia * Her name means "white crystal." * Her cooking is bad enough to have nearly killed both her attendant Seisyun Ri and her brother Hakuryuu. * Hakuei received Alucard's Locket from Alucard in the epilogue of Genesis, along with a lock of his hair. The locket is said to raise the defense of the wearer. Category:Genesis Category:Characters Category:Survivors